


Annoyance (Launchshipping Ficlet)

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Archer is uptight, Implied Murder, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Probably ooc, Proton is beyond Obnoxious, Small Talk, gay shit, hate/love, theyre both insane I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Proton and Archer enjoy a small engagement of small talk in the nearby cafe.





	Annoyance (Launchshipping Ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> Awful. It’s awful.  
> It’s short.  
> It’s bad.  
> It’s probably OOC. 
> 
> THOUGH—  
> It’s the first fic I’ve made for these two, so I get a pass. 
> 
> Though it’s length sucks. 
> 
> -
> 
> (These two are so spade for each other...)

A cup of sweet coffee is all that kept Proton going. 

He was sleep deprived from work, completely crumpled back into the lounge chair on one side of a wooden table. On the opposing direction, sat Archer, his face calm and collected, poise tall and proud. He was also running on Coffee; and had been for ages. They both knew that very well. 

“So, Arch, how’s your day going?” Proton was almost overly casual, easily earning a stern glare from his supposed partner. The leader of Team Rocket silently sighed, eyes focusing on his cup. 

“Quite well, if I do say so myself.” His voice held what appeared to almost be a growl, rumbling inside his wide chest like a drum. Proton felt chills roll down his back every time when he hears that voice. Archer did not bother to ask if Proton was doing well. Not only would it be a waste of breath, but also not worth speaking. It would give Proton the power to lecture him about his day, which would not end well in any situation. 

“Good. I guess.” Proton shrugged. Archer did nothing. 

“The Coffee is pretty good. Not as good as the stuff back in base, of course~” The green-haired one grinned, eyes twinkling immaturely. Archer was not fazed by Proton’s snide remark, making him only scoff in response. 

Archer stared off to the side, brows furrowed in concentration. He was obviously focused on something other than Proton, which made the executive huff indignantly. 

“Hey, hey.” Proton snapped obnoxiously. Archer continued to ignore him. 

“I’m over here, old man, listen to me.” Proton hissed playfully, his little comment making Archer finally acknowledge him. He wouldn’t fall for Proton’s normal antics, even if the comment was untrue. He would simply let it pass. 

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard~” Proton propped his head on his hands, grinning cockily. Archer blinked. 

“Why must you be so…”

Proton took the pause to his advantage. 

“What, I must be so handsome? Strongly built? Marvelously well-groomed?” His almost sarcastic ramblings make Archer groan. 

“Look here, asshole— Archer sneered at the shorter, eyes squinting into tiny slits, only the slightest bit of their aqua color shining through. 

“As I was saying; Why must you be so…. Endlessly talkative.” Archer finally let his formalities melt away, index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose in a visible communication of frustration. Proton didn’t pay much mind to this, though the way he slumped forwards was quite shocking. 

“It’s a habit, I guess.” Proton held a hand up and waved it around incoherently as he spoke, as if he could fill in even the most minute of details by waving his arms. 

“I can’t help it that I have the most blabbery mouth in alllllllllll of Johto, no less the entire world. Oh, if only you could tolerate such annoyances without perishing…” Proton mockingly tossed his short hair before he kicked his legs up, leaning his head behind him, while the back of his hand was placed dramatically over his forehead. Archer groaned again. 

“Well at the very least, you could take some damned ducklett tape and seal your mouth shut for me.” He leaned over the table, getting closer to Proton who was obviously thrilled by the challenge. But he chose a different approach. 

“But then you couldn’t feel my deliciously moist lips~” Proton cooed tenderly before pecking the leader on the lips, the motion beyond swift, barely even there but enough to make Archer jerk himself back, sputtering confusedly. A hearty laugh erupted from Proton, the sound maliciously insane in a charming sort of way, leading him to their next subject. 

“We should leave. Don’t want the cops to roll on down and find us two hanging out. That’d be criminal.”

“Ah, yes, they would be more worried about us having coffee than the employee’s dead body we just decided to lay in the middle of the floor.” Archer’s voice was dull and realistic, Proton simply losing it in laughter, nose scrunching up from the action. 

“Ahahahahahah, oh, yes, I guess they would be concerned about that, too. But either way, man, we should leave. If we throw Coffee all over the place before they show up, their houndoom shouldn’t be able to track us down.” Proton pushed himself up, then stretched out. 

“No need. We can just teleport.”

“Great idea, chief.”


End file.
